Percy Jackson: The Immortal
by SeaWolf90
Summary: Eight years ago Percy left camp after coming back from a quest that would allow him to marry Annabeth. When he comes back he finds out she is cheating on him. Now he is back after eight years and he isn't the same. What will happen when he is told to live with the hunters, and when Artemis and he admit there feelings for each other. Rated M for language, violence and Mature themes.
1. It begins

**This is my second FanFic I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and of the PJO or the HoO series.**

* * *

**Chaos P.O.V.**

Shorty after the creation of the world, Chaos is sitting on her throne and looking at all she had done.

When all of a sudden she fell in to a dream like trance.

Though unlike other dreams that have pictures, this one was more like a story being told.

**I see a camp.**

** I don't know how I know that it is a camp, but I just do. **

**I also know that is not just any camp but a camp for those that are half mortal and half immortal. **

**Half-bloods or demi-gods they are called. **

**I know that it is dinner time for these campers, as they call themselves, because there are a lot of them sitting at the Dining Pavilion/Mess Hall. **

**I also see a three story house called the Big House, a volleyball court, an arts and crafts area, a lake, up on a hill a little further back from the Big House I see a pine tree that is called Thalia's pine tree with the hill it's on called half-blood hill. **

**There is a large field with strawberry's, a stable's, an armory, an arena, a ****Dining Pavilion/Mess Hall**, and a group of cabins-in the shape of a Greek Omega symbol-that determines where you sleep depending on **who your immortal parent is**. 

**Again I don't know how I know all this, I just do.  
**

**I hear a several voices's yelling but i'm to far away to hear exactly what is being said.**

** I walk toward the hill that I know will lead me to a lake. When I get half way to the hill I see a young man about 18 or 19 years of age heading toward the cabins. **

**I don't know why but I know that I have to follow him.**

**The young man has long jet black hair that is very unruly and bright, piercing sea-green eyes that seem to say "I have seen the nightmares this world has but I refuse to let it get me down." though to be honest I have a feeling there is still much left for him to see.**

** He has muscle all over his body but it is toned so well that it looks sculpted on to his body.**

** He goes into a cabin that is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. **

**The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. **

**There is a trident of the roof that tells people who's cabin it is.**

**By this time it is dark out and I see that everyone is leaving the Mess Hall and heading to a camp fire at the center of the cabins.**

** I look at them and a lot of them are looking at this cabin with eyes that show remorse, sorrow, pity, despair, anger, and love. **

**Others are looking at a girl that has blonde hair and grey eyes that is cuddling with another boy that has blonde hair and sky blue eyes with the same look in there eyes as the one's that face the sea cabin. **

**I turn back to the cabin and see that the door is closed.**

**I go into the cabin and see that the boy is talking to a man that has black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks.**

** He is wearing leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt. **

**The boy says 'Look dad I have to get out of here. I need to clear my head. My friend John the one that I told you about-that is a mortal and clear sighted-well I think i'm going to join him.' he said**

** 'Percy are you crazy. You will die or you might expose us to the mortal world. Could you imagine what that would do to not only us but to the worldits self?' said his father.**

** Who I knew was Poseidon god of the sea's**

** 'Look dad I can't stay here. It would be to painful. As a friend of mine once said "I'm not into self inflicting pain." I'm leaving dad and I would like your blessing in this.' he said.**

**'Fine Percy do what you want, but I want you to know that I love you and will support you as best I can and I give you my blessing my son.' said Poseidon**

** Poseidon then leaves in a glow of golden light. **

**At which Percy covers his eyes. He then starts to pack his stuff in to a brown/green duffle bag. **

**After he does that he takes all of the pictures that he has and puts them in a pile. He then starts to clear the cabin of all sign of him living there.**

**I hear a loud voice tell everyone to go to bed. Percy just keeps on cleaning his room. **

**There is a knock on his door and a female voice that says 'Percy its us. Thalia and Nico, we know that is tough for you right know but just know that we didn't know just like you and that we, this includes the Hunters, will follow your lead.'**

** 'Come on Percy say something.' a male voice that I take to be Nico says. **

**'Look guys I believe you all but you will find out my answer in the morning.' Percy tells them. They seem to wait a bit then walk away.**

**I look back to Percy and see that he is sealing a letter that is addressed to all the people of camp and to the Gods.**

With the the end of the vision Chaos leans back on her throne and though to himself he says "I wonder why this was shown to me, what can I take from it and what am I suppose to do about it?" I asked my self.

* * *

**Summer solstice Olympus, New York, 2020**

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

Ah the summer solstice, the power a god feels at this time of year is amazing.

My brother Lord Zeus had called a emergency meeting on top of our regular one.

I hate emergency meetings on top of regular meetings.

It means that all immortals and mortals have to come to Olympus.

Now thats not the bad part, the bad part is that my wife Amphitrite and my son Triton are here as well.

I know what Greek history says "That I loved them both and that I would do anything for them."

Yeah one small problem with that. It is all false!

You see my sister "Hera" thought it would help my image.

Now at one point I did love Amphitrite but when my son Triton was born she tolerate me being around and Triton is a snobby, uptight brat.

I'm so glad Percy is not like that.

He truly is my favorite.

I wonder how he is doing?

It has been almost eight years since he left camp with my blessing and about as long since we last talked.

Here come the Campers of Camp Olympus and some of the older citizens of New Half-Blood into the throne room.

I love the fact that we now have a combined Greek and Roman form.

It really has made it easier for us immortals to live.

Percy's ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena comes in alone.

She realizes know that her decision to leave my son was not a good one.

You see she was cheating on him with Tristan a no good piece of nothing son of Apollo.

When he came to camp he made it his goal to take everything my son had.

One of the nymph in the river told me and a few others that would listen and we made sure he was given a quest so we could see him die.

He got three quest before we made sure that he would die.

I'll admit it wasn't a pretty or easy death but hey we were right about making sure he died.A coward non the less.

Just like Percy said he was.

Man to think about it makes it seem that our enemy's are right but hey what could we do.

He was planning on killing half the camp and bring the Titans and Giants back at the same time.

We had to put him down and I'm glad we did.

When he died the potion he had some of the campers and Gods take including his father Apollo was lifted.

Those of us that weren't under it forgave those that where and both Sally and I forgave Annabeth.

Though to be honest Sally and I are still mad at her and I doubt she will ever forgive herself.

She might if Percy forgave her.

Though we would have to find him first.

He has made it very hard might I say.

The other camper's present are Aphrodite's Daughter Piper.

She had her arm around her husband Jason, Zeus's roman son.

Zeus's other kid Thalia is not here because she and the other hunters still hunt for Percy and this mysterious man that calls himself 'Shepard'.

Honestly I want to thank him.

He has made it easier for our children on there way to camp or for the few that have made it into the hunt.

I do wish we could find him and thank him.

Hades kids Hazel is here with her Husband Frank the Son of Mars.

Also Nico is here with his fiance Julia Daughter of Nemesis **(A/N: This is not the same Julia that helps Terminus out at Camp Jupiter)**, Apollo's son Will and Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate are here as well.

Honestly that pair is the most unlikely of all people to date each other.

At least thats my opinion.

Hephaestus's son Leo is here with his wife Reyna Daughter of Bellona.

Next I saw the Hermes/Demeter pair.

Travis and Katie and his brother Conner was trying to prank Clarisse Daughter of Ares while her husband Chris another Son of Hermes is trying to stop him.

Dionysus's son Pollux and his Roman Son Dakota are here.

After the death of Castor, and the Joining of the two camps.

Pollux and Dakota have become really close.

Though I have no idea if they are in a relationship with anyone or not.

As everyone came into the throne room my brother Zeus was looking more and more nerves, but really can you blame him?

With what he told Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Athena, and I he should be.

I can't wait to see what these campers say and do when they find out.

They might even try to fight him.

I guess Percy is not the only one with loyalty as his flow.

* * *

**Ok everyone this is the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell what you think. Did I leave a good cliffy or should I do better at one?**

**Also be sure to checkout my other story _Commander Shepard (Need I say more). _I will be working on both so don't did down if you like one but the other has a new chapter.**

**Ok everyone I just wanted you all to know that I did do some editing to this chapter, again. The reason why this time was to do some spelling, grammar work, and some minor editing. Enjoy the book!**


	2. The Ally

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. i know this is not chapter 4, but I have been doing a shit load of editing. Per your request.**

**I just want to go ahead and let you all now the parings I will be doing, They are:**

**Percy x Artemis Frank x Hazel**

**Nico x Julia(OC) Jason x Piper**

**Poseidon x Athena Leo x Reyna**

**Aphrodite x Hephaestus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Only the OC's do I own.**

**Also be a where that** _Italic's_ **is when someone has a flash back. I'm just a bit dramatic.**

**So without further-ado I SeaWolf90 present to you the new chapter of Percy Jackson: The Immortal**

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V.**

It was a typical summer night in New York City.

The stars where hidden by the city lights.

A soft breeze was blowing in the wind, and the temperature was comfortable enough that most people had on shorts, T-Shirts, and other summer wear.

That is for all but one man.

He is wearing a black leather jacket, with a grey t-shirt under it that had a hood attached to it, and was pulled up over his head.

He had on dark denim jeans, and black combat boots.

As for his body it was ripped.

I mean this guy looked like someone had taken a Greek statue and ripped the guy out.

Even though the shirt and jacket tried to cover it up, it could still be seen, but unlike others that had bulk this guy was toned.

He was toned so well that he looked like an Olympic God, and he pulled it of perfectly.

If you were to look closely when he walked under the lights you would see jet black hair and bright, piercing sea green eyes.

It was almost as if they respond to his moods.

From the way he walked it was that of a person trying to hide.

Though if you knew where to look you would see a soldier trying to walk unnoticed.

You see unlike other soldiers with there back straight, shoulders squared, and heads held high.

This mans back was slouched, shoulders saggy, and head pointed down.

But don't let that fool you.

He may have looked like that, but his back was still too straight, shoulders still too close to squared, and even if his head was pointed down it was still held high.

Furthermore his eyes where scanning for anything and everything.

It may have not looked it, but they where.

They where searching, and that's when he heard what he had been afraid to hear.

'Help!'

When he heard this he rushed down the street.

At every ally he came to he looks to see if he can find her.

When he reached the last ally-before he had to turn onto another street-he stops and sees a little girl about 11 years old pinned up against a wall by two men and three hell hounds.

Out of his pocket he pulls a pen that he uncaps, and when he does it grows into a 3 foot long Celestial Bronze sword. He then charges the hell hounds and cuts off the head of the closest hell hound.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

So close yet so far away.

There it is the Empire State Building the base of Mount Olympus.

Been over 8 years since I was last there.

Just over 3 years of being back in New York and a year and a half of rescuing there kids.

They still haven't found me.

Though to be honest I haven't made it easy, but still I have been rescuing there kids for over 18 months.

One would think they would be trying harder to find me.

I mean sure the hunters have got close, but hell they all have.

Ok maybe not entirely truthful there.

I mean I do have to spend more time avoiding the hunters and they have come closer then they think, but still they should have found me by now.

Its not like I have made it that hard.

I mean I have lived in the same place ever since I got back.

My sent should be strong enough for them to track.

Anyway where did they take her.

Lets go down this street.

I think I sow them chase her down here.

'Help!'

Yeah shes down here somewhere.

Hold on girl i'm coming.

_Ok, I think I should recap here for a bit. _

_My name is Percy Jackson. _

_I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, Hero of Olympus and a bunch of other titles that I would rather not go into._

_ Over 8 and half years ago I left home._

_ I hide from the gods and all things associated with them._

_ I hid by joining the U.S. Military. _

_The U.S. Marine Corps to be precise._

_I was a part of the 22nd Battalion, 1st Company, 2nd Platoon, 1st squad._

_I was the platoon leader. _

_I'm a medically discarded 1st lieutenant._

_I was shoot in the back._

_Near to wear my weak spot was when I had the curse of Achilles._

_It was painful and until Hestia took the bullet out it was hard to walk._

_I did that for over 5 years and I grew up during that time._

_ I was, for the most of it, in a bad place in my life. _

_I drank, slept around and did a lot of stupid stuff._

_ After the death of a friend I straighten back out. When given the opportunity to get out on a medical discharge I left. _

_I didn't have no where else to go, so I went home._

_When I got to moms house she opened the door and there right standing behind was Lady Hestia, Goddess of the home and the Hearth._

_She also was one of my favorite goddess._

_ Anyway she was glad to see me and she almost took me to Olympus, but after talking to her and telling her, Mom and Paul all I did, we agreed that it would be best if we waited a bit._

_Lady Hestia also became my patron and blessed me with the powers of one of her kids. _

_Well if she ever had one that is. _

_So after 3 years of being back, and around 2 years of training and getting back into shape, and a year and a half of me finding and delivering demigods to camp or to the hunters, depending on what kind of live they have had. _

_Has been a very interesting._

_I can honestly say that if Lady Hestia had not been there that day then there is no telling of what I would be doing right know. _

_She even helped me find a place to live._

_Its a nice single story ranch house at the bottom of a valley with mountains on three sides__. _

_A nice size lake with a river that leads to the beach about half a mile away._

_ In all its about 1200 acres that I own._

_It starts at the base on the other side of each mountain and ends at beach__._

_ Owe and did I mention that I don't pay for a cent for it. _

_You can thank Lady Hestia for that. _

_Honestly she spoils me rotten._

_ I don't even have to think of it and she has what i won't ready for me._

_ Gods I love her. _

_She is another mom to me, and I love it._

Anyway back to the present, yesterday Lady Hestia came to me and told me of a new demi-god I had to find.

Nothing out of the normal since she gives me all of my assignments but this time she told me that I might find this one more interesting and I had no photo to go by, which is weird cause I usually have one.

So now that you know how I got my current job lets go back to the matter at hand.

Taking off down the street looking into every ally i come to I finally round a corner to see 3 hellhounds and 2 men.

The men have the girl pinned up against a wall.

I uncap my sword Riptide and charge.

The hell hound in the back sees me and just as he is about to turn attack I cut his head off.

One hound down 2 more to go, then its on to the mortals.

I turn around and see that the two remaining hounds are looking at me.

Uh-oh, this just got a lot more interesting.

I stare at them for a bit before I rush them.

When they see me rush them, they both decided to rush me at the same time.

I dodge the first one and roll to the to the second one.

As I come up from my roll I stab my sword in center of the hound's chest and run the blade up it to is throat.

Then I spin around to face the third and final hound.

I get into my stance and rush it again.

I run straight up to it and jump over it doing a front flip with a 180 degree turn and land just behind its head.

I then take my sword and stab it in the neck.

I jump off the back of the hellhound and roll my landing.

I come up into a crouch and am about to turn around when I feel something up against the back of my head and hear 'Click'.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V. With Hunters**

"M'lady we believe we have the one called 'Shepard'" says a teenage girl wearing a silvery parka and camo pants, with a "Death to Barbie" T-shirt, skull earrings, and a silver circlet in her hair to mark her rank.

"Very good Thalia. Don't act yet please. We have to be sure that this is him. I don't want to lose him again.'" says a 18 year old girl with dark auburn colored hair and silvery white eyes like that of the of a new full moon, she is without a doubt breathtakingly beautiful.

"Of course Lady Artemis. Anything else?" asked Thalia.

"Yes, when you know for sure call me. I don't want to take no chances with him, understood?" asked Artemis.

"Understood M'lady. We will do as ask." replies Thalia.

"Ok. Thank you Thalia. Artemis out." says Artemis as she waves off the Iris message.

Thalia also waves her hand through the mist and turns around to a group of girls dressed similar to her, but were she had on a black t'shirt that said 'Death To Barbie'.

The others had on red, blue, green, yellow, standard silver, Tie-die and many other colored shirts with and with out sayings.

They all had on camo cargo pants, camo combat boots, camo parkas, Bow, Arrows, and Hunting Knives that where all silver.

"Ok where's he at now?" asked Thalia to the girls.

A girl in standard Hunter gear (all her clothes where silver) steps forward and says "Phoebe saw him go into an ally up ahead. There looked to be 2 males and three hellhounds cornering a girl of about 11 years old. The hounds are dead, but one of them put a gun to his head. Beyond that I don't know."

"Thanks, Kayla. Ok everyone lets move out. I want a circle around that ally. Laura, Chloe, and Ashley head back to where his Hummer is parked. I don't want to loss him again. Also see if u can get us some vehicles to carry us in case we have to chase him. Ok everyone lets more out!" ordered Thalia.

As Thalia turns to head toward the scout group lead by Phoebe, the three girls that Thalia ordered head off in the other direction back to the vehicle.

When the hunters that are with Thalia join the 5 that are with Phoebe, Thalia goes over to a girl wearing camo silver pants, boots, and parka wearing a dark golden colored shirt and ask "What is he doing now Phoebe?"

"Well when he heard the girl cry for help he took off toward the sound of her voice. He looked in every ally that he came to and when he got to the ally she was in and saw the 3 hellhounds and the 2 males he attacked. He attacked the nearest hellhound by cutting of its head, then he rolled past the second one toward the third. And when he came up he thrust his sword deep into the center of its chest and ran the blade up to its throat. He then pulls his sword out and turns to face the second one in a offensive/defensive stance. He then rushes it and when he came near it, he jumps over it doing a flip and a 180 degree turn landing on its back and sticking his sword in the back of its neck. He then jumped off landing in a role and was about to stand up, when one of the men put a gun to his head. Which was a big mistake in my opinion." Phoebe says

Thalia is about to respond when Phoebe whispers "Don't think i'm weak when I say this, but after seeing this guy in action I do not want to get on his bad side."

Thalia looks at Phoebe questionably and asks "Why do you say that Phoebe?"

"Well he turned around and took the gun from the guy that had it pointed at him. Then he fired 2 shoots into the guys heart. Then the other one turned around to attack him but the girl kicked him causing him to stumble and when she did Shepard fired 2 more shoots at him. From the way he handled the gun it was like this guy has had experience with them. He is not someone that I want to face alone. I couldn't see what he did but the guns they had are no more. Anyway right now he is checking on the girl." says Phoebe with a hint of worry in her voice.

Taking a step toward Thalia, Phoebe whispering into her ear says "From what I have just seen and the info that Chloe, Ashley and Kayla have given us, along with all the info the campers have given us, I'd bet my life that we found him. We have found Shepard, but be careful he's dangerous from what I have seen."

Thalia takes in what she just said and sends a silent prayer to Artemis that the have found him and that they need her help.

Along with asking if she can restart the search for her cousin, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

'Click.'

Owe crap I totally forgot about the two guys bastards behind me.

I pray to my patron they are just some idiots with guns and not someone trained on how to use them.

"Sta...stand up nice and sl...slow." the man ask with his gun at the back of my head.

His is shaking is so fast that he only be an idiots, thank Lady Hestia.

"Stand up I said and give me that sword" he says with even more confidences.

"Ok i'll stand" I say as I start to stand-up.

When i'm about half way up I spin around and take the gun from him, and before he can react I fire 2 shots in to his heart. Perfect shot.

The 2 rounds almost overlap each other.

When he does I see that he too has a gun, but this one has been pointed at the girl until now.

I try to aim at him so as not to shoot the girl, but it seems that I don't have to worry about that.

Because just as i'm about to chance a shot she kicks him away from her.

As he stumbles I send up another thank you's to my patron and fire 2 more shots.

These 2 like the last one, hit him square in the chest and almost overlap.

After checking to make sure everything is clear.

I Bend down to the guy at my feet I start to check his body.

Find 2 throwing knives, a dagger with all of them being made from Celestial Bronze.

I also find a Zip-lock baggy of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar.

After that I find his wallet and when I see his name it startles me.

Alabaster C. Torrington. Alabaster C. Torrington, son of Hecate, I thought the gods banished him.

I look into his wallet once again and take out the money that he has, along with a handful of drachma.

Know before you say anything no i'm not a thief.

I leave that up to Hermes and all his kids.

I take the money so the girl can have it.

I walk over to the last guy and take the gun out of his hand.

After searching his body I look into his wallet and see that his name is Mark Turner.

He has no other weapon or other type of demigod stuff.

Seeing as I don't know him I can only think that these two are in league together.

I unload the guns-which have both Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold rounds-and disassemble them.

I then head over to a dumpster and put the rounds into my pocket and light my hands on fire.

I burn them hot enough that I have melted both the guns.

I then stick them to the back of the dumpster and using the puddle of water that the dumpster is in.

I harder the new metal to the dumpster.

Easiest way to get rid of a gun, guaranteed.

When I get down doing this I turn to look at the girl.

She is wearing dirty jeans, and a dirty blue shirt.

She has a fisherman's tan and long black hair.

That's when I stop and stare.

Man how could I not have noticed them before.

Sea-green eyes.

I mean really The tan, the light muscle build, the hair, and her slightly tall height for her age, but really I should have noticed those eyes earlier.

As I look at her I notice she is on her knees curled up into a ball.

I get down on my knees so we can see each other better, and I stick out my hand for her to shake and say "Hello my name is Shepard. I'm here to help you, and I promise that I won't hurt you."

She looks at me questionably then she takes my hand and says "Kelsey".

As soon as she touches my hand its gone and is back around her knees.

_Ok I guess I should explain the whole Shepard thing._

_ See my unit back in the Corps called me that because I would act like a "Shepard" around them and kept many of them safe in combat. _

_So when Hestia asked me to do this and we knew that I would not be using my real name if I decided to do the job. _

_So when she asked me to come up with a name, Shepard was the one I liked the best, plus it reminded me of the old days. _

_Also the name fit this job too. _

_Anyway back to the girl._

She looks up at me and I see her eyes and that's when I know for sure.

Those sea green eyes.

Granted they are paler then mine and not as intense as some people like to say, but if you put every other part of her all taken together.

It can only mean one thing.

My dad, Poseidon god of the sea, has had a second child.

And this time its a daughter.

You know I have always wanted a sibling and now that I have one I makes me happy that it a girl.

I don't know if the world can handle two sons of Poseidon or Neptune.

_Owe did I mention that my dad's roman form adopted me to so now I am both a son of Poseidon and Neptune which means I am both Greek and Roman._

_As for as I know the only one of my kind plus I am both the champion of Hestia and Vesta cause she wanted me to represent her in the Roman camp as well. _

_I swear that even if I am not her son she still spoils me rotten as if I was and the blessing she gave me is so that I have the ability's of one of her kids. _

_If she had one._

She looks at me and asks "Are you really Shepard?"

"Yes, I really am really him." I say.

She sighs a sigh of relief and launches her self into my arms.

Falling backwards holding on to me landing on my butt, she still hugs me.

Getting off me she ask "How did you find me?"

"My aunt and Patron saw you and she asked me to find you and take you camp. That is my job for better or worse." I say.

She looks at me and asks "You mean Camp Half-Blood right?"

She looks at me for a minute to see if i'm going to take her there.

"Ah, maybe. I usually take girls where I think they will do the best. How do you know all of this anyway?" I ask a little concerned.

"My mom told me everything about the Greek Gods and Goddess. She never told me about my dad, but she always held him in high regard and would never leave the sea for fear of losing him." She says.

Getting back to my feet I say "Sounds normal. Most people that fall for a god try to stay near where they met or near a place similar to where they met."

"Wait. What do you mean sounds normal?" she ask.

"Just that. Now I don't mean to sound rude but we need to go. So come on please." I say with a bit of worry and irritation at explaining this in the ally.

She seems to understand that I don't want to be in this ally any longer.

She stands up and we head out the ally. I look at her and see that her close are unexceptionable.

I mean I can see through them 'cause of all the holes.

This will not do for my little sister.

A little ways down the street I see a closed thrift store.

I grab her by the shoulder and mist travel into it.

I use the water in the air to search the store for any one.

Once I know its clear I teller to find some cloths to change into.

As she heads to do that I start looking around the store for any supplies.

Look I know I said I left that to Hermes and his kids, but i'm hungry and she is skin and bones.

Call it the big brother in me, but i'm not going to let her starve.

She finds me in the food area and starts going through the food.

I see that she is wearing jeans, a grey shirt with american eagle on the front, black jacket that has the fruit of the loom emblem on the tag, along with some brown hiking boots.

After we stuff our face and I put money on the counter.

See I payed for it.

I mist travel us about half way to my hummer.

As we are about to turn down the street that its parked at.

I notice out of the corner of my eye several streaks of silver, with other colors mixed in.

Damn.

Looks like I will be going to Olympus after all.

* * *

**Ok guys that's the end of the second chapter. I know this one is a Spoiler but hey I thought you guys needed it. **

**Hope you like this chapter and remember to review please.**

**Ok so the reason that this think says that it has been updated is because I did some major editing. A lot is still the same but there are edited parts. If you find an area that you think needs some editing to it let me know. Sorry about this guys but I won't this perfect, and nothing less will do. **

**Longest chapter yet. Even longer with editing. Before just over 3000 words now right at 4100 words. **

**Hope you have enjoyed it. **


	3. Olympus

**This here is the edited third chapter of Percy Jackson: The Immortal. Sorry about the wait but editing, along with summer night with my girlfriend. No that didn't happen you perverts. Any way got a few chapters planned will see how they go.  
**

**So with out further ado here is the edited version of the next chapter, owe and I don't own PJO or HoO. Only oc's do I own, well that is until they take revenge on my for making them do things they don't like.**

**Metal talk is ****in bold _Italics,_ flashbacks in regular** _ Italics._

* * *

**P****oseidon P.O.V.**

When the Campers and Legionnaires of Camp Olympus and some of the older citizens of New Half-Blood came into the throne room, the gods grew deathly quiet. Once all the campers bowed to the gods.

Lord Zeus said "Campers and Legionnaires of Camp Olympus and Citizens of New Half-Blood. You are here today because we the gods have decided it is finally time to reward the heroes of the second Giant War."

As soon as the words leave my brothers mouth every camper, legionnaire, and citizen in the room is yelling at us, mainly him, saying something along the lines of "How could we do this when Percy has yet to be found?"

"SILENCE!" Zeus yells.

Nico, son of Hades and Percy's youngest cousin, steps forth and says "Lord Zeus you gave your word that we would not be rewarded till we had found Percy. What has happened to make **you **change your mind?"

When he says this the room once again grows quite.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Zeus says "I do not have to explain myself to you demi-god."

"Zeus brother, I believe it would be in there best interest if we told them. They do have a right to know." Says Hestia from her fiery throne.

Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, and I are quick to second, third, fourth, and fifth the motion.

After receiving a few glares from Zeus he says "Look everyone the thing is that... well... we can't wait for Percy to be found. If we haven't found him by now then he is likely not going to be found and frankly if we do I'm not sure that he will still be the same. Either his loyalty could have changed or he could have changed mentally. Now before any of you say it, I know his flaw is Loyalty, but even loyal people can have a change of heart." Pausing for a few seconds to see if any one would argue him.

In truth everyone that didn't know, which is all the campers, legionnaires, citizens and any god or goddess that didn't add there vote to Hestia's suggestion, are all speechless.

Before any of them can say a word Zeus says "Jason Grace , my son, and Piper Grace , Daughter of Aphrodite, come forth to be rewarded."

Slowly Jason and Piper come forward forward.

"Jason, Piper we offer you two God hood. Talk about it and tell us your answer when we call you back up."

With that said they head back to there friends.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Hazel Zhang, Daughter of Pluto, come forth."

When they got in front of Zeus, He said "Frank, Hazel we offer you two God hood as well. Talk about it and tell us your answer when we call you back up."

With that said they head back to there friends.

Beside Jason and Piper who are talking readily about what to do.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, and Reyna Valdez, Daughter of Bellona, come forth."

When they stood in front of Zeus, He said "Leo, Reyna we want you to become gods. You may return to your friends and decided on what you will do."

Before he calls up the next two soon to be god and goddess he remembers that that was the last couple to become gods.

"Owe to you couples that I have just rewarded know your spouse will be able to do some of the same things you can. It is Hera's and my way of stopping cheating. Now I know I don't have much room to talk but I am trying so brother's please stay quite and Hermes, Apollo that goes for you too as well."

When he says this the entire council is shocked.

Even Hera is shocked.

If I had to guess she didn't know he was going to do this.

"Brother why are you doing this. Never before have you done this when two gods have married before?" ask Demeter.

"A while ago I gave some of my domains over to Hera, and she done the same to me. Since we have done this in all the years we have been married these last few years have been some of the best. I decide to do the same to them so they would not have to go through the same thing Hera and I did. For once Demeter I am trying to be the King that Olympus deserves and not the brat 'as my brothers say' I can be. If the council has anymore questions about this hold it till the end please."

With that said and the council agreeing Zeus continues on with the rewards.

"Nico di Angelo , Son of Hades, come here nephew."

When he stood in front of Zeus, Zeus said "Nico we offer u god hood. you mat return to your friends and decided."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus, come forth." I can't help but narrow my eyes at her.

She is the reason we had to wait to long and for all the pain that she put my son and the rest of us through.

I still don't think she deserves this reward. Yes she was important during the war, but once it was over she lost all respect I had for her.

Standing in front of Zeus he said "Annabeth we offer you godhood. We want you to know that what you did to Percy... well it made several members of the council not want to, and to a degree I was one of them, but this is about the war and not the years that have followed it so get your reward. I will say that you have you health, some of your friends, and eternity, if you choose, to live. Be happy child. I only hope that you use your head as a grand daughter of mine should and live up to your true potential."

Wow another first.

I don't think that he has ever been this way during a council meeting before.

As Zeus was going to call Jason and Piper forward.

Artemis says "Father there is a very important matter that has come up, and it needs to be handled now while its still in the early stages of happening. Please dad let me go. I will tell you when I get back."

Wow I wonder what it is.

She has never does that unless it is super important.

Artemis never calls Zeus father, especially not dad, and never daddy in that kind of voice.

She will have underworld to pay for that from Apollo and Hermes for a while.

I hope that what ever it is, is well worth it.

After a minute of deciding he says "Um...Uh, yes Artemis you can go, but you will have to tell me when you get back. Understood?" With a nod of her head she is gone.

I see i'm not the only one that is surprised.

"Ok back to the rewards. Jason, Piper you may come back up here."

Back in front of Zeus. Jason say "Lord Zeus, Father, we both accept god hood."

With a pleased smile on Zeus's face he says "Very well then stand on the symbol of Olympus over there."

Once they are on the symbol on the center of the thrones Zeus says "Olympians put you hands forth."

I put my hand forward along everyone else and I notice that the demi-gods are turning there heads.

After a few seconds the glowing start.

When its all done Jason and Piper where standing on the symbol of Olympus with the signature golden glow around them that marks a new god.

"Jason the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of air, lighting, and winged animals. Now what do you want to be your symbol and animal?"

After a few seconds of thought he said "My coin is symbol and a brown eagle as my animal." he says with a smile.

Great another son of Zeus that wants to have there fathers animal.

Of course there's nothing wrong with that but hell Zeus's head and ego is only going to get bigger from here.

Great, just freaking great.

"Piper the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of Love, Permanent Relationships, and Beauty. What do you want your animal and symbol to be."

"I want my symbol to my dagger, Katoptris, and the turtle dove as my animal, but can I still talk to regular doves live my mom and keep my french?"

"Yes you may my dear." says a proud Aphrodite.

"Jason, Piper please go and sit on those golden chairs for now." Zeus says.

As the are going over to the golden chairs Frank and Hazel come up and take there place on the symbol of Olympus.

As directed by Zeus's hand.

"We accept Lord Zeus." says Frank.

Cue Godification.

Really we have got to find an easier way of making gods.

"Frank the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of Archery, Transformation, and Military. What is your symbol and animal?"

"Lord Zeus my live use to be connected to a piece of fire wood. I would like that piece of fire wood to be my symbol to remind those just how precious life is. Also my animal is an Elephant ."

That was very thought out.

He truly is just like Percy said 'Not your typical son of Mars or Ares for that matter.'

Ah Percy where are you my son?

I miss you my boy.

"Hazel the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of gems and any other valuable thing in the earth. Your symbol and animal?"

"My symbol is my Spatha, and my animal is my horse Arron. Is that ok Lord Poseidon?"

"Ah yeah...cough cough...I mean yes Hazel you can also if in need of any horse they will come to your aid. A friend of Percy's is always welcome to ask thinks of me as long as its with in my power and doesn't put the sea in danger.'

'Thank you Lord Poseidon.' I nod my head as she and Frank head over to where Jason and Piper are and where two more golden chairs appear.

I feel the presence of my wife and son wanting to do that Metal talk.

**_"Poseidon what in the Hades do you think you are doing. Just giving her the ability to talk to all horses? Don't you think that you needed to talk to me about this?" says a mad Amphitrite._**

**_"No I am the god horses you are not. I don't have to, nor am I going to explain myself to you." says a frustrated Poseidon._**

**_"I am your wife you need to respect me as such, also why is it that that _Bastard_ son of yours is more of a concern then Triton. Owe and did you really thing that you could hide that daughter of yours. Huh did you, I would have found out you know? Besides you done it again. What about the prophecy huh. No Kids of the big three? Dd you really forget about that you old Fish brain?" says Amphitrite._**

**_"Why dad, why u do it again?" ask Triton._**

**_"First I know where and how you are doing son. Percy I have no clue where he is nor how he is doing, and for the last time he is not my bastard. If you ever have a child Triton that you rarely get to see you would understand. Secondly if I wanted to keep her hidden form you I could have, but no I didn't cause there was no danger to her. Third the prophecy was about Percy, and once he completed it I was lifted from my oath. Fourth Percy turned out great and he had mentioned wanting a brother or a sister and he had done such great things that I thought why not. To be honest with you both she just the kind of person to continue on with what Percy has done. Know can both of you please turn your attention back to the reward ceremony."_**

**_"Fine but this is not over they both said."_**

With that over for now I can pay attention to the ceremony.

I realize that Zeus must have been given a speech cause he is just now asking for Leo, Nico, and Annabeth to come up to the stage.

"Ok we're going to do the next few ones in a hurry. Leo, Reyna come and stand on the symbol of Olympus." says Zeus.

Once they they where on they symbol Leo says "Man I can't believe they want me to be a God. Sure I helped out in the Giant War and all but really..."

"Leo be quite love. Your talking to much." says Reyna.

With a nod from Reyna's head to Zeus we started the godification process.

Once done Zeus he said "Leo the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of Fire, Metals, Crafts, and like your father the Forge is yours to command. You will be one of your farther's head forgers. Your animal and symbol."

With wide eyed Leo quickly says "Dragons are my animal, cause of Fetus and all the help he gave us, and my symbol is my tool-belt."

"Reyna the fates decided that you are to be a minor goddess of Rome, War, Strategies. What is your symbol and animal?" says Zeus.

"My symbol is my spear, dagger, and javelin, and my animal are my silver and gold greyhounds.'

"Nico the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of darkness, Torture, King of Ghost, and Skeletons. You are to be your farther's second in command of his army's. Also your farther has decided that you are to be the heir to his throne. You Nico di Angelo are the Prince of the Underworld, and all that your father is. What is your symbol and animal?" ask Zeus.

"A shocked Nico says 'Ah...um... I'm honored father, Lord Zeus, I... Thank you... Both of you thank you, thank you."

"Your welcome son" says Hades.

I'm glad he gets his son.

I believe he has done the right thing.

Ah Percy, How I wish to have here and to give you your reward my son.

"Your symbol and animal Nico." ask an impatient Zeus.

"My symbol is my Stygian Iron Sword, and my animal are Hellhounds."

Now on to Annabeth.

"Annabeth the fates decided that you are to be a minor god of Wisdom, Strategy, Architecture, and Inventions. What is your Symbol and Animal?" ask Zeus.

"My symbol would be my laptop and Barn Owls since they are found everywhere."she says.

"Jason, Piper please go and sit on those golden chairs for now." Zeus says.

"With that done can Clarisse Rodriguez, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Lou Ellen Solace, Conner Stoll, Travis Stoll, Katie Stoll, Dakota, Pollux, Julia, Grover Underwood , and Juniper Underwood come forward to be rewarded?"

When they all get to the symbol of Olympus Zeus says "Each of..."

"Zeus, Brother, An extremely important matter has come up. Please let me go brother?" ask Hestia.

Ok what is going on.

First Artemis and now Hestia.

Something big is going down and these two have something to know about it.

I wonder if it has to deal with Shepard or even better Percy.

NO I will not get my hopes up about it being him.

I have done that before and it only made the hurt worse after that.

Please Percy my boy where ever you are come home, Come home to me son.

"Ah yes Hestia you may, but I want to know everything that happened upon your return." says Zeus.

"Thank you brother. It is very much appreciated." She says just before she teleport out of the room.

Ok then I guess its on to the Immortals.

We did the same as before, but instead of becoming gods they became Full Immortals.

I hope they don't act like some of there parents.

A lot of them are more mature then there Godly Parent.

I hope they keep that up.

After all the major rewords are done Zeus dismiss us to give out are rewords to our other children, if we have any, because there rewards are not a big as the others, but they are more personal.

I see that all of the demi-gods and even a few of the demi-Gods kids are getting presents from the Godly Parent or Grandparent.

Suddenly there is A bright flash.

Once the flash dies down we see that its Artemis, Thalia, my daughter Kelsey, and Hestia.

What is going on here?

Did Kelsey get to Artemis, did Hestia rescue her, What is going on here?

I see Artemis, Thalia and Hestia are arguing about something, but what ever it is Hestia seems to have won, but from Artemis's look it want last long.

Finally Zeus says "Artemis, Thalia and Hestia, What in the name of me is going on. Both of you left at different times yet you both come back together from the same place at the same time. Tell me what in the world is going on?"

"Brother it would be best if all but the council left. We have a lot to talk about and it will take time." says Hestia in a very ordering type voice.

This is big.

I wonder what it is to have caused so much commotion and need so much secrecy?

Once everyone but the council, Thalia, and Kelsey had left, from his throne Zeus says "Start talking."

Stepping forward Hestia says "Everyone the reason Artemis and I had to take a short leave early tonight is because Artemis found out about what I have been keeping from the Council for some time."

Taking a deep breath she says "That secret is about the one called Shepard is my champion."

* * *

**Ok that's the reedited Chapter Three. What you think? Any way sorry for the long update. Anyway will try to get the next one up soon. Thanks for hanging in there everybody. **

**Hope you like this chapter and remember to review please. Thank You.**


End file.
